


"Spank that gorgeous little ass." [Daveed Diggs x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Vibrator, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Prompt: "I'm going to spank that gorgeous little ass until it's bright red."Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	"Spank that gorgeous little ass." [Daveed Diggs x Reader]

  
Parties really weren’t your thing. The people, the noise, the loud music, it tended to give you a headache more than anything. Still, considering it was a party in honor of your boyfriend you sucked it up and agreed to attend.

Go in, follow Daveed around, smile, make small talk, nibble on some snacks, get out. That had been your plan. It had been a good plan. You liked your plan.

Until the rapper threw a wrench in and requested you go with a bullet vibrator in your pussy.

Now you were at the party constantly on edge, never sure when Daveed would flip the switch on the little remote control in his pocket and set the toy off. He smirked at you from across the room while you glared, holding your champagne glass tightly like it was a lifeline.

“Hey Y/N! Haven’t seen you in awhile,” Rafael’s voice broke into your thoughts as the man sidled up beside you.

“Yeah, um, busy. Work and stuff. You know,” you answered.

“Diggs treating you well?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, he-he’s great. We’re planning a trip together next week-END!!” You yelped as suddenly the vibrator burst into life inside you.

Rafael quickly reached out to steady you, looking bewildered.

“Hey, you ok? Something wrong?”

“N-no, no I…holy shit…I just umm..,” you stammered in panic, “I just need to…g-get some air.”

Hurriedly, you pushed past the man, setting your champagne aside and rushing for the door.

The cool night air helped clear your head, but it didn’t quell the constant buzzing in your pussy. You leaned back against the wall, eyes shut and pressing your legs together tightly, trying not to whimper.

“Hey baby girl, why’d you run out?” Daveed asked as he approached.

He smirked in response to your glare, leaning in and caging you in place.

“You motherfucker, Diggs,” you whispered fiercely, “You almost made me fall in front of Rafa.”

Daveed snickered as he trailed his fingers down your cheek.

“Poor baby. Is she not enjoying the party?”

You rolled your eyes and squirmed, wanting so badly to touch yourself.

“Fuck you Diggs. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you.”

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed your chin, locking his gaze with yours.

“Watch yourself, love. Wouldn’t want to have to punish you after such a lovely evening.”

You matched his glare, then very deliberately held up your middle finger.

“Fuck. You. Diggs.”

He smirked at your audacity, recognizing your challenge for what it was. Leaning in, he shifted his hand to press against your throat as he bent down to nuzzle against your ear.

“I’m going to spank that gorgeous little ass until it’s bright red, kitten. Gonna have you screaming."

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

Thanks for reading!! :D  
You can find me on tumblr:[ la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
